This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the successive electrical welding of consecutive chain links interconnected to form a link chain.
According to known methods, the chain link joints which are staggered 90.degree. from link to link have been advanced in the chain link welding machine in such a manner that each chain link to be welded has been positioned in a welding saddle in an edgewise upright orientation with the joint to be welded facing upward. Accordingly, in such a known arrangement only every other link can be welded in the course of one pass of the chain, so that for completing the welding, the chain has to execute two passes through the welding machine.